Attack on Titan: a New Order Rising
by fantasyloremaster18
Summary: well this is mostly my prediction on how the series will go on from the end of volume (or chapter) 57 of the manga


Disclaimer: I don't own attack on titan or any of the characters, also this may have spoiler's if you haven't read to 57 of Shingeki no Kyojin also this is my first Fanfiction so if you have any question's, idea's, or helpful criticism please review

Attack on Titan: A New Order Rising

Ch. 1 the Revolution Starts Now

Levi stared in anger at the face before him, a face he recognized all too well, the face of captain Ackerman, the captain of the central branch of the military police corps. "Levi glad to see you've at least kept your reflexes up, you knew they wouldn't leave you to someone else didn't you?" Levi looked around quickly at the five fallen scout's "hmm I had actually hoped the rumors of you dying before the fall of wall Maria were true, I realized I couldn't have been so lucky thou, so we both know where this will end let's begin shall we". Captain Ackerman laughed "haha I would love nothing more than to finally prove that even the "strongest soldier" isn't un-killable, but I have order's to follow and my squad(Ackerman squad) will prove more than a match for you now. It's too bad you had the potential to one day replace me "Captain Ackerman stated then zipped off with his 3-DMG.

The five remaining CBMP (central branch military police) officer's immediately began to attack each firing off a shot from there pistol's (I'm actually not sure of the type of hand gun they use) but Levi had already zipped onto another roof and began following captain Ackerman. The four CBMP officers' began following him only to run into a second squad of scout's (the reformed Levi's squad (or Levi's squad A)) had been in the area. They realized if they didn't fight the scout's they would be too close for their pistol's to give them an advantage in the fight so they fanned out as Levi raced on ahead quickly out distancing them. The squad's began to battle it out on the roof tops of the town (I'm not sure of the name of the town they were in) with the scout's slowly moving farther and farther away from the direction Levi had been heading. At the edge of town one of the five scouts' fired off a red flare.

** #$%^&* #$%^&* #$%^&* #$%^&* #$%^&* #$%^&* #$%^&* #$%^&* #$%^&* #$%^&* #$%^&* #$%^&* #$%^&* #$%^&* #$%^&* #$%^&* #$%^&* **

Off in the middle of town five young scouts' saw the flare, three of them looked to Armin, Sasha asked "hey Armin what does the red flare mean during this mission again?" "Come on Sasha even you should know this, the plan was pretty simple" commented Jean "well I don't see a problem with going over it again right" said Connie. "Go ahead and go through it with them again Armin I'm going on ahead to scout" said Mikasa. "Just make sure you don't get caught by the MP's" said Jean as she sprinted down the alley leading north. "Okay guys the main objective of this mission was to lure out the Reiss families supporter's so we could track them back to the Reiss family so we can capture Rod Reiss and have the false monarchy removed and put Historia (aka Krista) from there we plan to remove the corruption from the system that way we can finally change the tides of war against the titan's" Armin said stopping shortly afterword's to let it sink in, "now Levi's squad A and squad B were supposed to fire a green flare if they manage to recapture Eren and Historia and find the Reiss family, and they were supposed to fire a yellow flare if they managed to recapture Eren and Historia but failed to find Rod Reiss or the Reiss families location". "Then there's the red flare which means that Levi's squad or squads have been forces to retreat and will now serve as a distraction while we head away from their flares and towards where the enemy probably went with Eren and Historia to keep them out of reach, finally there is the black flare which we only fire if the enemy escapes the city with Eren and Historia in which case we retreat and regroup to form another plan". "Okay guy's enough chit-chat we should catch up to Mikasa and make sure she hasn't been captured or spotted yet" Jean said.

Mikasa stared at the group of MP's heading in the same direction that the titan's squad was about to be heading she recognized three of the six member's she had seen them in reports when the scouting regiment had been trying to uncover Annie's accomplices, their name were Marlowe, Hitch, and Boris all military police cadets the other three were walking behind them and the wore the 3-DMG of the central branch, then Jean, Armin, Connie, and Sasha came into position behind Mikasa, Armin points to Connie Jean and Sasha then point's to Boris, Marlowe, and Hitch and tap's his head, he points to Mikasa and then the three CBMP and draw's a line across his throat Jean and Mikasa both nodded once as Jean took Connie and Sasha up onto the roof the only warning the CB officer's got was the clink of metal on stone as Mikasa zipped straight at them with her swords out in seconds all three of them lied face first in a pool of blood, as the three MP cadet's turned around when they heard the thump of the bodies hitting the ground Connie Sasha and Jean zipped down landing behind them and smacking the back of their heads with their sword pommel's. Armin helped drag the six forms back into the alley trying to keep the blood from getting on too much of the uniforms, he then had the three cadets tied up and all except Hitch striped of their uniform and gear, the scouting gear was put on the horses they had come to town on then the horses were sent away as all but Armin changed into MP outfits. "Whewh phase one of plan three done, now for phase two" said Armin. Armin pushed a bundle of cloth in Hitch's mouth as Jean dumped a bucket of cold water on her head, her eyes flashed open in anger and then panic as she struggled to get untied but as Mikasa placed her sword tip at Hitch's neck Hitch calmed down a little and quit struggling she looked over at Marlowe and Boris and after seeing them still breathing she calmed down a little more, Armin watched with knowing eye's "now listen Hitch I am about to remove your gag if you try to yell for help my friend hear will stab you and your two friends so don't yell or anything please" Armin says in a calm even friendly voice. Hitch looked at Armin then at Mikasa noting Armin's soft eye's and shocked to see the same cold hardness she had always seen in Annie's eyes in Mikasa's, Hitch nodded her head. "Now I need you to answer a few questions then we will leave you three tied up and gaged but much more importantly alive, do you think you could do that for me?" Armin asked.

** #$%^&* #$%^&* #$%^&* #$%^&* #$%^&* #$%^&* #$%^&* #$%^&* #$%^&* #$%^&* #$%^&* #$%^&* #$%^&* #$%^&* #$%^&* #$%^&* #$%^&* **

At the Scout base In the Trost District

"Don't you know the scouting regiment has always had a losing track record" Hanji said as she pulled Flegel off the roof "but right now, we have a chance to keep from losing it all but we need your help Erwin is the only one who can make sure your dad's death wasn't in vain". "B-b-but I'm afraid" Flegel stammer's "they k-k-killed all of them". "Hey kid do you know what will happen if the MP's find you right now?" Hanji asked "Because I do they will kill you as soon as look at you to make sure they aren't exposed, if you don't come with me you will die, but if you come with me you might live so make up your mind now" Hanji said as she started to run off "H-h-hey wait up" Flegel stammered as he started running after Hanji.

** #$%^&* #$%^&* #$%^&* #$%^&* #$%^&* #$%^&* #$%^&* #$%^&* #$%^&* #$%^&* #$%^&* #$%^&* #$%^&* #$%^&* #$%^&* #$%^&* #$%^&* **

In a ruined house in the Shiganshina District

"So aren't we going to go on back to the village now" Ymir asked? "Yeah we will be leaving once Reiner gets back from the wall" Bertolt said angrily. "So what's eating at you Bertolt?" Reiner asked as he came back into the ruined house. "You know what it is, you heard Armin, right now they are torturing Annie and here we are leaving her behind and instead of at least bringing back Eren or the Beast Titan the two people who we were supposed to bring back we are bringing back the Titan who ate are friend we don't even know if when we get back to the village we will be allowed to live and you think I'd be happy!" Bertolt almost yelled anger etched into his normally calm face. "Calm down Bertolt they will understand, our cover was blown, and Eren has started to show the power of the Coordinate, we know the beast titan was last seen outside of wall Rosé, and finally three titan-shifter's are coming back instead of zero" Reiner say's calmly. "Well we could still die on the way there right" Ymir says with gleeful smile. "Now if that happens we won't get to come back and save Annie and Krista, the sooner we bring this report back to the village the sooner we can come back and rescue our friends from this prison and take them to the freedom that lies outside these walls so let's move out we have a long way to go" Reiner says. As Reiner and Ymir walked out and towards the hole in wall Maria Bertolt looked back "hang on Annie, once we get back even if I have to break down every inch of the wall's and kill all of our former friends, I will find you and bring you back to the village, I Promise" Bertolt yelled towards wall Rosé.


End file.
